1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to managing a specific absorption rate (SAR) using multiple antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic devices such as a mobile communication device, provide both voice communication and high speed data communication services. As such, mobile communication devices perform communication between wearable devices (e.g., a watch and eyeglasses) and communication between Internet of Things (IoT) devices (e.g., a TV and an electric light). In addition to communications between mobile communication devices, the communication service environment has been gradually expanded, so that electronic devices are being regulated in connection with a SAR value.
As technology of using multiple antennas has recently developed, various types of antennas are now provided in electronic devices. When a plurality of antennas are simultaneously used, a problem occurs in that a SAR value may not satisfy a standard.
As such, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for providing a SAR value that satisfies a standard, in consideration of the multiple antennas now used in electronic devices.